The PI Jerry Guyden and the administrative officers handle the daily operations of the program. Problems that pertain to Personal Action Forms, payment requests, technicians, core facilities, supplies, and other daily requirements are the responsibility of the PI and the administrative officers (see details below). The PI receives three months summer salary for his work. One month is paid by the College and two months come from the RCMI grant. The PI is the Chair of the Internal Advisory Committee (IAC). Problems concerning faculty members and all budget requests are presented to the IAC for consideration and resolution. The IAC is comprised of the PI, the Dean of Science, Area Leaders and the Chairs of the Departments of Physics, Biology and Chemistry. All decisions pertaining to our faculty members (faculty hires, the allocation of space, salaries and start-up, problems such as low productivity, and conflict resolutions are made in association with the Chairs of the Departments, the Dean and Area leaders (all of which are members of the IAC). The IAC, along with the Department, decides who to hire and where their laboratory space will be. Renovations of laboratories are facilitated through the PI, Ms. Sheila Ehlinger, the Central Core technician, and the College with the guidance of the new investigator. Garnet Lewis, the Program Coordinator, manages the finances of incoming faculty hires (salaries, start-up and office renovations) to facilitate an easy transition period and to limit the down time between their arrival and the initiation of their research program.